


Ave Maria

by Vimeen (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Jinchuuriki-centric, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vimeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly Wed couple, Hinata and Naruto are on their Honeymoon when Hinata's true intents become clear. </p><p>(Forgive this excuse of a summary, I promise the story is way better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan this to be a pro-longed story, so do forgive if I take forever to update or what not, I have a 7 days of school left, si its gonna be hectic and plus this summer I'm getting a job, maybe? And have to do a lot of house renovation and all, (im sure you don't care but bear with me) so I want have too much time to update, plus my creativity (writers block) runs out and it can take a varied amount of time to update.   
> ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫  
> EnJoY!!!

Naruto had no idea how it had come to this, he was utterly baffled, no confused, hurt, this wasen't the woman he had married, no it couldn't be. But all logic ignored his desperate pleas to Kami. Hinata had been so shy around him, he thought she loved him hadent she taken those silent vowes with him on their wedding day? So why, what had happend? 

Naruto's hands were tied around an alter and he had been forced into a submissive stance. He bowed his head in her presence. An evil gleam hinted in her eyes, she made no show to hide it either.

[Hinata's P.O.V]  
She smiled with malice and bad intentions. ((No pun intended)) Hinata had Naruto where she wanted him. The Jinchuuriki was under her control, wrapped around her fingers, They were on their Honeymoon so no one would suspect a thing. She had planned everything perfectly, forcing herself to fall in love with Naruto using genjustu. ((thanks to Itachi)) After they had married the genjustu fadded and now here she was as the blond boy bowed down to her. She loved Naruto, no she loved the power inside of him, she loved Kurama.  
[End]

((Two [2] days ago))  
Naruto held the ring in his hand, gengerly twisting it back and forth. It was a simple gold/silver band. No diamond or engravins. The wedding was a hour from now and he had just gotten back from the tailors for his new suit. ((His outfit is based off of a 'short sleeve Chinese tunic suit))  
Naruto's vividly blond hair blew in the wind. The sun shining on it in just the right ways. His baby blue suit matched his eyes, the women girls around him whispered, not of menicing hatred but of admiration. Eyes followed his every move, but none of them mattered. He was going to be married to the pritteist kunoichi in all of konaha.

Sasuke being Naruto's best man And long time friend had eagerly accepted his position in the wedding. Along with Kakashi-Sensei, shikamaru, kiba, shino, and choji. As the prelude began to play, sasuke took his place along the alter. As everyone was seated and or standing, depending on their role, they awaited Naruto's presence. The prelude stopped. And everyone got quiet, Sasuke looked at Kakashi and asked quietly "where is Naruto?" Kakashi-Sensei pulled out his book 'Icha Icha' and shrugged.

Everyone gasped as Naruto ran in panting like a dog. Sweat driped over his forehead, he quickly wiped it away. As he got to his place on the alter ((is it even an alter?)) ((Also, were skipping tthe interlude)) the processional music stared to play. ((I'm not naming songs for any of these events so just assume it's hardcore EDM)) The tall white doors opened reveling Hinata and her father, she was wearing a lacy white and purple ombre wedding kimono.Naruto paled at the sight of his soon to be bride. 

God she was beautiful, her lavender eyes and dark purple hair looked perfect with her wedding kimono. He hadn't expected her to wear traditional Japanese wedding attire. But none the less, it looks good on her, just barely showing off her curves. Everyone gawked at her but Naruto just smiles. Hinata blushed upon standing in front of Naruto. He loved it when she did that. 

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

((Skip the ceromoney))  
"You may now kiss the bride" the preacher said monotonely. Naruto hated how cliché it sounded, and how overused it was but just smiled and when along with it. As He leaned it just barely so no one noticed Hinata wraped her arms around his neck, smiled and kissed him. For a second Naruto felt her nails dig into his neck and her smile fade, but just as quickly it was replaced albet with a face one but none the less he let it slip his mind. It was probably just nerves. Right?

Aftervwards everyone headed outside to be greeted with the warm smelled of food.  
A tall cake stood on a lone table it was vanilla covered in fondant, Cornell and sprinkled lightly with dragees. Next to that was a buffet Filled with canapé, crudités and more Japanese foods.Everyone digs into the food and Naruto and Hinata are left to themselves. Naruto looks at Hinata. A look of sadness and...anger? Filled her eyes but when she catches him starring at her she's filled with happiness. "N-naruto-Kun" she replies airily. 

((Skip a day))  
Everyone waves goodbuys, trading hugs with the newly weds. As they begin to walk away from the village -konaha- Kakashi-Sensei pulled Naruto aside. He leans down and whispers in his ear. "Be careful." With that he leaves Naruto to his own devices. As Naruto joins back with Hinata and with the quieting voices of their friends Hinata grabs Naruto's hand and pulls him closer. She then provides to quietly ask. "What was that all about?"  
"Huh?" Naruto replies taken aback. "I mean, what did Kakashi-Sensei say?" Naruto ponders why Hinata even cares but quickly refrains from asking and instead tells her a white lie. 

When Naruto gets back to the cabin that him and Hinata borrowed from Ero-Sennin. It was secluded well enough so that they could do as they please without being interrupted. ((Foreshadowing...)) 

It was night and Naruto had fallen asleep after a long day of setting up privacy seals, at Hinata's request. Hinata stood over his almost lifeless looking body, a smirk slid over her face before she quickly released her Byakugan. She then proceeded to close off his chakra signals. After this deed was done she lifted him up with precision and carried him to a cave a few meters away from the cabin, but not too close to the privacy seals. Cuffing him to the alter with chakra restraints after carefully removing his shirt and jacket.

And that was that, that was how this all started, how he had gotten to this point. As Hinata bent down to stroke his cheek. He sat wondering what would happen next, as a single tear fell from his face.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter I added a lot of side notes, yeah forgive me for that...heh...its just a habit and I have so many ideas that I want to add, so many ways to write one scean and I want this to be perfect. So with further ado..let's go? Heh...no?  
> EnJoY!!

The incise inflicted upon his back was deep enough to make a scar. Hinata relished in the screams and moans of agony her ears were blessed with hearing, oh how it sounded like music...almost but not quite, Naruto's voice was still to fresh. She had barely begun to have her fun.

((An hour before))  
Naruto's eyes flew open and he groggily looked around. He wasen't familiar with the setting, or what ever it was called. He was still so tired, only getting a few minutes of sleep. He began to move his arms when he was stopped short, trying again with no avail he looked behind himself to clarify that his hands were chand to something, it looks very similar to a cross, or no, maybe...wait, he couldn't really tell but it looked like a modernized version of the Hyuga clan symbol. As he looked at his knees he noticed that he was in the middle of an 'eight trigram. Naruto was confused by this, how had he gotten here and why was the Hyuga clan represented everywhere. He knew they were a well know clan like the Uchiha's but he didn't think they had fangirls? Fanboys? He couldn't tell and frankly he didn't care. 

Soft foot steps could be heard from the front entrance of the room he was in, he shivered finally noticing his lack of a shirt. What the hell!? There was a slight shift in air almost, it seamed to drop down. He shivered more fircely before looking up to catch a glimpse of dark purple hair.  
"Hinata?" He softly called out not quite awake yet. She smiled ginuenly before walking up to him, squating down she cupped Narutos chin in her left hand whilest grabbing a kunai in her other. "H-hinata, what's going on!?" Naruto nearly shouted. She looked at him with disdane. 

"Naruto-Kun, I know this is gonna sound cliché but, ya know, for a dumbfuck like you to understand I'd have to start at the...beginning?" She smirk and let her hanf fall freely from his face, how she hated those whisker like scars on his face, it reminded her of a cat and she despised cats. Naruto flinched at those words they hurt, they hurt so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas on anything, something to add to the story, a story I should write latter in the future then go ahead I would really apriciste it, it keeps my mind fresh\sharp what not open to new ideas...ya get the gist? 
> 
> ((I know, this chapter was really short but I think I'm gonna make the next chapter(s) about the Hyuga clan past, why Hinata did all this and to kind of explain what the main idea of the story is, I know I can get confusing jumping around like this so that's why I thought I'd make a chapter(s) all about the Hyuga clan and the past and what not))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick chapter about the Hyuga clan past,, or what ever

Everything started when Hiashi killed the head ninja of kumogakure, the leaders and elders of konaha and the Hyuga clan proposed that they use Hizashi as a body duble to protect the Hyuga clan head and the secrets of the Byakugan. By doing so Hiashi grew angry with konaha and the Hyuga clan. He pulled together a plan to capture the jinchuuriki and use its powers to destory konaha and the Hyuga clan.

Using his daughter, Hinata, he trained her to hate konaha, the Hyuga clan and, Naruto. Once the time came Hiashi summons Uchiha Itachi to put Hinata under a genjutsu. Makeingme her love Naruto, Hinata was determined to get Naruto to trust her, to one day remember her true mission, capture the jinchuuriki and use its power to end konaha. 

Once Hinata and Naruto were standing on the alter soon to be Wed, she began to feel hate and resentment but ignored it, and when the deal was sealed, the genjustsu she was under dissapated and she remembered everything she was trained to do. Her smile faded but she quickly replaced it. Once they were far enough away from konaha and anyone else, she asked Naruto to put up privacy seals which only make things easyer for her to gain control of the jinchuurik.

Naruto felt a pang of betrayal hit him like a kunai, he had thought she loved him but now all that trust all that they ever were was gone left in its place was someone sinster. Hinata smirked as his eyes lowered into a submissive like stance, she new thast if his chakra wasent cut off and if he wasent in the middle of a chakra restraints seal he would he already been out of here.

Naruto called out to kyubbi but to no avail, it looked like he'd only be getting out of here with pure will power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was kinda rushed, I'm out of ideas right now so yeah...forgive this excusse of a chapter...


	4. I gave up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if you liked this...

I'm going to orphan this work, I'll check up on it every once in a while, and if enough people say they want more I'll make an edited version of this and continue on with it, I just lost a lot of interest in this idea and kinda didn't want to keep it so yeah...umm I'll leave it at that..if you liked this forgive me I might recreate this maybe? Anyways latter...heh...  
-w-

**Author's Note:**

> I decided early on in the story I would only use 'Naruto-Kun' as a type of mockery. Because of how offent Hinata uses it, and as you can tell why I did this, well it makes sense, right?


End file.
